1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and to an electronic apparatus, and more specifically relates to a light emitting device provided with a plurality of light sources and to an electronic apparatus provided with the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as a mobile terminal in recent years indicate call arrival as well as including built-in cameras provided with a flashing function. For this purpose, in the above mobile terminal, a light source for flashing and a light source for call arrival are arranged at a plurality of locations. On the other hand, for mobile electronic apparatuses, miniaturization and cost reduction are also highly demanded.
Since the light sources for flashing and for call arrival have respectively different purposes, it is preferable to prepare the light sources suited for the respective purposes and to arrange them at locations suited for the respective purposes. FIGS. 10 to 13 are views showing a mobile terminal in which the above light sources are arranged at plural locations. FIG. 10 is a plan view showing a plurality of light sources arranged in a housing of the mobile terminal. FIG. 11 is a disassembled perspective view of the mobile terminal shown in FIG. 10. FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line III—III in FIG. 10, and FIG. 13 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line IV—IV in FIG. 10.
As shown in FIGS. 11 and 12, a mobile terminal 100 is provided with a camera unit 112 and a circuit substrate 107 between a front case 101 and a rear case 102. As shown in FIG. 11, on the circuit substrate 107, an LED 108 for call arrival and an LED 109 for flashing are mounted symmetrically with respect to a display 110.
As shown in FIG. 12, a lens 106 is arranged in the rear case 102 by means of a cylindrical lens-supporting part 105. As shown in FIG. 13, a lens 103 is arranged in the rear case 102 by means of a cylindrical lens-supporting part 104. Here, light respectively from the LED 108 for call arrival and from the LED 109 for flashing are separately irradiated through the lens 103 and the lens 106.
In the example in FIG. 10, while mounting regions are required for the respective light sources, parts such as lenses are required. Consequently, while miniaturization of the mobile terminal becomes difficult, parts increase in number.
Meanwhile, among the conventional mobile terminals, there have been proposed a type having a light source which serves as the above light sources for both call arrival and flashing (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-333155). For example, in an invention according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-333155, light emitting diodes of R (red), G (green) and B (Blue) are employed as a light source.
Incidentally, purposes are different between the light sources for call arrival and for flashing. Therefore, light volume, light colors, light emitting positions, irradiation angles and the like are different therebetween. In the invention according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-333155 or the like, it is hence required to adjust the light strength and the like with respect to each purpose.